everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ArtemisDonut/What does Merana Little Think of...
Lambourghini! That's my word of the day! In case you guys don't know me,(you probably won't Ima nobody!) I am DexvenForever. Just call me JK. Anyways, I have decided to join the fun and add Merana's opinions onto the blog! Feel free to ask her about anything! Yes anything! From pumpkins to strappy shoes to class topics. Merana is an extremely smart fashionista, with strong opinions, and these are her thoughts on such and such!(Not mine, hers!) I'm sorry if anything offends anyone! This opinion column belongs to: Merana Little Royals I don't blame Royals for being Royals. I mean, it makes sense that some people would want to live their parents' life. There are amazing ones who love their destinies. Who can blame them? You can get an enchanting story, and a Happily Ever After! Yet some Royals I know are destined to die, which is fairy sad, and I think is very noble of them to sacrifice themselves for the sake of tradition. I do respect these kinds of Royals, who are genuinely the ones who stick to tradition. Then, of course are the other type of Royals, who are the ones, that well, I dislike. They completely hexpect that everyone should follow their destiny. I mean, seriously, how boring would it be, if everything was what you hexpected it to be? People who want to rewrite their destiny have a right to, and there is nothing that these type of Royals can do to stop them. Rebels What can I say? I am insanely happy that this Rebel Cause is going around. Let's see, because of this: People who are destined to die have a choice whether if they want to continue their legacy, or flip the script. I am head-over-glass-slippers in love with this idea, since I am one of those people. Some people want to live a happy life, instead of dying for the sake of tradition. Plus, now, we actually have a say in who we want to be. Witches can be fairy godmothers. Gingerbread men can save the day. Princesses can be sorceresses. Anything! I am truly glad that now, we have our freedom. Duchess Swan I would love to say that Duchess is a black swan princess-wannabe that disgusts me. She does annoy me a lot and is the cause of many of my temper tantrums. In fact, one today. But that was 30 minutes ago. Now that I've cooled down, here is my actual opinion: All in all, Duchess is not a bad girl at heart. Beneath all those mean-spiritedness and rudeness, she has another personality. She might be a little bitter, but... Oh for crying out wolf!, the poor girl's going to die! Give her a break! I respect her for staying a Royal even though her destiny is miserable. Although yes, she could do with a little less snark(Especially to me...Gr....) but she can learn to be nice. I can see that she is very persistent, as she gets the best grades in the school(Except maybe Apple) and dances ballet constantly. Do you know that takes a cauldron-load of studying and practice? Give Duchess a chance. Try to become friends! You see her and Sparrow? They weren't always that way. Hex, if Sparrow can do it, so can you! It might be a fairy fail but keep trying! The only reason she's so mean to other people is because she's jealous of their Happily Ever Afters. I hope this changes your mind about Duchess. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an Anger Magicment class to get to and this blog to read so I don't try to throttle Duchess.... I should really take my own advice.... Headmaster Grimm I am not a fan of Grimm. I mean, I don't totally hate him, but I still dislike him. Why the hex does he want us to keep our destiny so much? I mean, Raven hasn't poofed yet, and neither did I. Life has been spella good being a Rebel and he totally lied to us about disappearing. Doesn't he get that some traditions are as old-fashioned as hoopskirts? And I'm pretty sure he's greedier than Professor Rumpelstilskin! Seriously, the only reason he let me take Arts and Crafts and Princess Design is because my aunts accidentally paid way too much for the tuition! How do I know this? I paid Desi. Don't question my sources! Whatever after. As long as he doesn't get me riled up, he will be safe. Although sending me to detention did make me furious... And now we are getting off-topic. I have a sneaking suspiscion that Grimm is hiding secrets, and that he is a cauldron-load of trouble. Soon, you'll find me declaring war on him. Anywhatzit, I will wrap this up by saying, Headmaster Grimm is a decieving liar, and now that I have looked at this blog again, I really don't like him. It's like me and meat. It will just not mix. Anaitis Neeru I'm not hexactly friends or enemies with Ana, so I guess we're aquaintances. It's nice to meet a fellow mermaid, here and there, but I guess the only thing that's keeping us from being friends is her lying problem. She also takes the Anger Magicment class with me, and from what I've seen, she's pretty smart! She can go on and on aboout what she deems interesting, and that's pretty hexcellent! She wants to be a Narrator, so she has a really high bar for herself, and that's cool! I love her look! It's really bold, especially those orange eyes! If we ever become friends, I'll definetly lend her my closet. Blue does look good on her, but I think so will green! I'm willing to be friends with her, but I would love to help her with her lying. Category:Blog posts Category:Ask Page